trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MossGatherer
> Be the Artistic Loner You are now the artistic loner, but the readers can't see you because it would reveal a MYSTERIOUS SECRET. You will let out that you're about TEN SWEEPS OLD. You do not have ALL THE LEVELS, but you do have QUITE A FEW due to EVENTS IN YOUR PAST > Enter Name You are called SAECRI FUNGAI, but that's not your real name. You won't tell anyone what your name is, though, because it would reveal your MYSTERIOUS SECRET. You are EXTREMELY PARANOID that somebody will discover your MYSTERIOUS SECRET. You are so paranoid that you STAY IN YOUR HIVE ALL THE TIME. You make a living by BREEDING FLARP GRUBS and selling them online; it's something you're actually RATHER TALENTED AT. Compared to your friends, you are RATHER MELLOW, which is unusual for a troll. You occasionally SCULPT BOULDERS to express yourself; the sculptures are VERY IMPRESSIVE and have made QUITE A FEW CURRENCY UNITS on internet auctions. You are FRIENDLY BUT DISTANT, not talking about yourself too often but quite supportive of others. > Look Over Trollian Your trolltag is mossGatherer. Your blood is the color of fresh moss (R0G128B32, #008020) and you sometimes roll :at forth and back: random intervals, though you do it more :nehw er'uoy detatiga: and you go :er'uoy nehw semertxe ot: afraid. > Examine Appearance NO! Absolutely not! If anybody saw you, they'd know your MYSTERIOUS SECRET, and you'd be culled almost instantly! > O...kay.... Examine interests You seem very interested in the NATURALLY INANIMATE, such as plants and rocks. In fact, you have an atrium upstairs, and order boulders by mail quite frequently. You also like to peruse ALTERNIAN LAW for some loophole that will make your MYSTERIOUS SECRET less dangerous for you. You might WAX PHILOSOPHICAL, but your musings usually go over the heads of your friends. Sometimes you SKETCH and WRITE POETRY, but you're not AMAZING at it, just OKAY. You check the STARSHIP ROUTES almost constantly, and have the entire ALTERNIAN WAR FLEET pretty much memorized. > Identify Equipment Your symbol is that of the GREAT GARDENER, though you doubt anyone on your Chumproll would know that. You pretend it's something else anyway, so as to hide your MYSTERIOUS SECRET. You have alloted your strife specibus with BOULDERKIND, seeing as you have lots of massive rocks in your hive and don't intend to go anywhere. You have a ROTOR fetch modus for your SYLLADEX, which requires you to spin the SYLLADEX CARDS at specific speeds to access their contents; this is not difficult at all for you. You tend to quietly avoid the topic of your Lusus, shifting the conversation away when it comes up or giving seemingly informative but actually cryptic comments about it. > Ponder SGRUB status When your friend joystickSmackdown found a copy of a new game on one of her MYSTERIOUS DISCS, she asked you to gather some players while she converted it to GRUBCODE for everybody to use. You agreed, opening a memo and inviting everybody in. You were slightly disconcerted when some highbloods joined up, but decided not to complain too much in order to avoid their ire. Things changed when you read the rules. Noting that the server would be able to see into their client's house, you privately began trolling JS, asking her to be your server and swearing her to secrecy about what she saw. Intrigued, she agreed, and you activated your client application. When she connected, she dropped a few things near your BOULDER PILES; the sound caused you to panic for a moment, FEARING YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE CULLED. However, you managed to regain your composure, examine the newly created ROCKSPRITE, and create a few PERFECTLY GENERIC OBJECTS. After she took back the Perfectly Generic Objects, JS gave you a prepunched card. You inserted it into the Totem Lathe, but then you hid when she accidentally expanded your room so that people could see through your window. Rocksprite helpfully stood in front of the window while you carved a dowel, which you then placed on the alchemiter, creating your CRUXITE ARTIFACT. It turns out to be a spear inside an anvil. After fiddling with it for a bit, alongside some subtle promptings from Rocksprite, you broke the spear inside the anvil and were transported to THE LAND OF SWAMPS AND FORTS. Once there, you took a brief moment to gloat to vociferousEmpiricist that you had gotten in first, before heading upstairs with Rocksprite. Your attempts at communicating with Rocksprite were an astounding failure, but you did eventually through shenanigans prototype him again into the hideous FLARPSPRITE. FLARPsprite took you up to the atrium, exposited a bit on the Medium, Skaia, and the gates, before helpfully informing you of a STONE IMP that had just broken into the garden. Upon defeating the STONE IMP, you headed downstairs and examined the PUNCH CARD DESIGNIX that JS had deployed while you were busy. You alchemized a USELESS SOMETHING, an AWESOME LOYAL AUTOMATON, and a COMPOULDER, revealed your true name to Tantra (aka JS) and fought a swarm of imps that had managed to get in. You then headed out to meet your consorts; after some wrangling, you also convinced LC to let you be her Server Player. You and your loyal automaton went out and, on the advice of FLARPsprite, decided to consult with the consorts. An ogre attecked you on your way to one of the You used the COMPOULDER to deploy the CRUXTRUDER and TOTEM LATHE in LC's hive, but then an ogre attacked you and you had to spend time away from the controls. When you got back, you barely had enough time to place the Alchemiter before LC's hive was destroyed by meteors. However, she did manage to get into the Medium at the last moment. Category:Team Eldritch Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:Inferno Optic Category:Male